Best Friend or Boyfriend?
by Na-cat
Summary: Oneshot. Takari. Slight Taito. Takeru is Hikari's best friend, not her boyfriend. Yeah Right. Now she just needs to realise what they already have between them. Takari for SugarSpiral!


_Hey guys! This is my first **Takari** fic. - Hikari is quite OOC, but that's because I haven't watched Digimon Adventure 02 in a very long time. (I've only just started rewatching it)_

This also has slight **Taito (TaiXMatt), **consider yourselves warned if you dislike** slash.**

_I dedicate this fic to **Aana** a.k.a. **SugarSpiral**, because she has awesome motivational powers and simply because this is **Takari** (or at least my attempt at Takari)._

* * *

Hikari stormed through Takeru's front door which he had just opened for her. She was grumbling and shaking her head, as she always did when she was feeling angry and frustrated. Seeing as this hardly ever happened it was quite a sight. It also meant that for her to actually express her anger she must be extremely annoyed. Takeru gulped and followed her into the living room where she had already sat down on the sofa. She was still grumbling and if Takeru didn't know any better he would have sworn he could see a dark cloud forming above her head.

" So 'Kari, want to talk about it?" he asked knowing he would regret it later, he always did. But he still always asked she was his best friend, it just seemed the thing to do. And of course, he didn't mind _really. _Hikari huffed and started to explain :

"It's my boyfriend, Ryosuke" Takeru felt his breath hitch, he always got these funny feelings in the pit of his stomach whenever Hikari mentioned one of her boyfriends, though he never analysed the feeling if he did he might have found slight jealousy. He always shrugged it off at feeling protective over his best friend.

"So what did he do?" Takeru pressed.

"He dumped me." replied Hikari. She didn't look hurt in any way, simply annoyed.

"Aren't you upset?"

"Of course not! He was a complete idiot! Wait, do you know why he dumped me?" Takeru didn't even have time to shake his head before she continued. "He thought I was cheating on him, with YOU!" Ah, now Takeru understood. This wasn't the first time one of them had been dumped because their boyfriend or girlfriend had been persuaded they were more than best friends and therefore cheating on their dates. Recently it had been happening to Hikari a lot. She usually bounced back but when it happened several times in a month... Well even this optimistic girl couldn't take it anymore. Takeru pulled her into a comforting hug and whispered reassuring words to her. Neither of them felt awkward in such situations, they had acted this way for so long.

After a while Hikari pulled away.

"Feeling better?" asked Takeru. She nodded and smiled.

"Come on, let's put that movie on." She said as she grabbed the remote. this was how the two of them always spent their Friday evenings : movies and popcorn. They were always teased about the 'date' aspect of the whole thing by their friends but they never payed any attention to it.

* * *

The next day Hikari was lazily spread on the sofa in the Yagami apartment. Her maths book was open though it was more to appease her mother than to do any work. She was thinking. Thinking about many things, mostly about her love life and more precisely about the fact that she was always dumped because boys thought she was cheating on them with her best friend. It annoyed her that people couldn't see that Takeru was just that, her best friend. Couldn't guys and girls just be friends without any romance? She laughed at how cliché that sounded. She also remembered one boy giving her an ultimatum : him or Takeru. That had been a quick and easy decision, she would never give up Takeru. She couldn't imagine life without him and even though she would never say it aloud : she needed him. When she had good news she always told him first. When she felt terrible he would always make her feel better, just as he had done last night. When she was around him she would feel happy and at ease. Seeing him smile made her smile, even more so when she'd been the one to make him smile. With a sigh Hikari sat up, all this thinking was making her head spin, she needed to talk to someone. But not Takeru that would make things even more complicated and anyway she wanted love advice, why not ask someone in a blossoming relationship? As if on cue her brother walked in, he was on his way to the kitchen when she pounced.

"AH! Hikari? What do you want?"

"Advice on love." Taichi didn't bother concealing his shock.

"And you think I would be able to help you with that because...?"

"Tai, you're going out with Ishida Yamato and look how well things are going." Taichi stared ahead dreamily, Hikari could have sworn she saw his eyes glittering. It was when a somewhat perverted smile spread onto his face that Hikari judged that her brother's reverie had gone on long enough, so she whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"You were going to give me advice, remember?"

"I don't know what you're asking me for, I don't know what to tell you."

"Okay, well answer this : How does Matt make you feel?" Taichi opened his mouth to reply but Hikari held a hand up.

"_Outside_ of the bedroom, I _really_ don't need to know about that. I mean in an emotional way." Taichi frowned before finding a sudden burst of inspiration and saying :

"Well first of all I really am head over heels madly in love with him" He grinned, Hikari just rolled her eyes. "But it's so much more than that, he's also my best friend" Hikari sharply turned her head at this, Taichi continued : "It's like I tell him everything, especially when something good has happened I'll tell him first. I like to make him happy, to see him smile. It's the best feeling in the world. And if he's upset, I'll comfort him straight away and do the best I can, it hurts me to see him upset and I know he would do the same for me. I guess I kind of sound like a girl, huh?" Taichi finished lamely scratching the back of his neck. Hikari just gaped, it all sounded so familiar, it was as if he had summed up her and Takeru's relationship. The only things missing between them were the kissing and the notion of love. She stood up shakily.

"I... Uh... Thanks." She awkwardly excused herself before rushing off. Taichi stared after her wondering what on earth she could be thinking to make her act so strangely. Though is pondering didn't last long, his little chat with Hikari had made him think of Yamato so he quickly decided to phone his boyfriend to remind him how much he loved him.

Takeru opened his front door to come face to face with a very out of breath Hikari, stunned he asked :

"Did you run all the way here?"

"That's not important right now." she wheezed out between heavy breaths. They sat down at the kitchen table once Takeru had poured her a glass of water. She chugged it down at lighting speed. Once she was calmer and could once again control her breathing she looked him straight in the eye with a serious expression.

"I need to tell you something, I don't know if you're going to like it or how you're going to react though."

"Go on then." He urged her, she had sparked his curiosity.

"Okay, here goes, I think... I think we're sort of already going out with each other without realising it." She looked away, she thought she might have offended him so she wasn't prepared for what happened next. Takeru burst out laughing, and not just a light giggle either. He was clutching his sides and roaring with laughter, he even had trouble staying in his chair. His laughter seemed contagious, moments later Hikari was in the same state, she could see how ridiculous she had sounded herself, this only made her laugh even more. After a good ten minutes of laughing they were both panting and wheezing and trying to regain a serious posture. Takeru wiped a tear from his eye and asked :

"Seriously Hikari, what the hell do you mean?"

"Well I asked Tai for advice-" Takeru cut her off :

"You know what? I think that's all the explanation I need." This set them both off and once again they were incapacitated by their own laughter Luckily the fit didn't last so long that time and they were quickly able to get back to Hikari's explanation.

"Think about it T.K. we already have a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship between us, the only thing missing is the kissing." Takeru looked thoughtful for a moment then asked :

"Would you like to add the kissing?" Hikari was speechless, her usual confident and calm composure flew out the window as she felt herself melt into some sort of emotional goo. At some point during her melting Takeru had made his way to her. She was still sitting, he stood behind her and bent down to whisper in her ear :

"Well would you?" Somehow Hikari managed to breathlessly reply :

"Yes. Yes I really would." And that was all it took. A split second later Takeru had twirled her around and descended his mouth onto hers. After quite a long while they broke apart.

"I liked that" Takeru said slowly with a dreamy look.

"Yeah, agreed Hikari, Want to go again?" Neither of them needed any persuading.

At that moment Hikari found that she couldn't care less about the differences between boys and girls, friends and boyfriends or hanging out and dating. Right now she was kissing Takeru and that was all that mattered.


End file.
